Computron IX
by Avayan
Summary: Adventures of a young teenager and his computer from the future.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The black figure descended in slow motion through the shattered glass of Dr. Perry's penthouse skylight. The warrior landed on the floor with the grace of a Samurai from the future.

Stunned, the white robbed scientist turned to face his opponent. The doctor was well into his seventies, with little but long portions of grayish and curly hair barely covering both sides of his head, just above his earlobes. He may have looked like one of the three stooges, although he was one of the foremost scientists at the present time. Had this night never found him, he would have being awarded a Nobel Prize. It was too late now.

The dark figure pulled a black anodized aluminum gun. The doctor had never seen anything like it. It was small and seemed light. A series of flashing blue laser lines oscillating from left to right, up and down on the victim's chest, gave the spooked scientist the impression this was no ordinary gun.

"Doctor Perry" Krakeded, the black figure, snapped him out of his fight or flee trance. "I am sorry to invade your privacy like this, but I am here to secure some technology you are now harboring."

The doctor thought of moving out of the menacing blue ray scanning his entire body. For a fraction of a second he felt some of his muscles twitching in unison. But the smallest movement resulted in the blue ray spreading farther and faster. If this weapon's intent was to kill him, running was not going to aid him. Not unless he could run faster than the speed of light. "You cannot outrun light, son!" a memory reverberated at the back of his mind reinforcing the very well known notion.

"Doctor Perry" The shadow continued, slowly and menacingly walking toward the profoundly scared scientist. "I truly suggest you cooperate. I do not want to harm you. But if I must, I will shoot you down. It will not be pleasant either to you, or me."

"You are going to kill me!" The doctor finally spurted out. "You are going to kill me like you have killed the others, aren't you?"

The doctor was onto something the dark figure did not expect to hear. It was true. Krakeded, the menacing dark figure, had been killing other scientists. However, all of these killings had been made to look like fatal accidents. Having Dr. Perry being so convinced all of his colleagues had been murdered, was not too reassuring.

The dark figure gestured his left wrist wrap close to his mouth. "FIIRK BLERKITRUP. FRAKE TRAQUEE!" Krakeded said to a microscopic microphone lodged onto his wrist.

"What are you doing? Why are you here? Who sent you?"

"Doctor, do not let me get hasty…" Krakeded said as he pressed the trigger. The blue lines went ahead and did their damage, with four lacerations, one on each arm and leg, allowing for Dr. Perry's blood to ooze out. It was not meant to be lethal or incapacitating. Just a demo of what the master gunner had in store. "The technology… Now!"

"I don't know what you are talking about…" Dr Perry interjected. "You are not going to get away with this, young man! I have cameras recording everything transpiring under this roof. Soon everybody will know your identity!"

The assassin could have sworn he saw a hint of a smile draw on the scientist's mouth. A smirk. A deadly one at that. If those cameras were truly recording as the scientist had warned, his mission was not heading on the right path. "Old man, you do not expect me to buy your bluff, right? I already checked for cameras before I came in. I can assure you the perimeter has been cleared and it is just the two of us inside this room. So how about you start handling the information I came all this way for? This is the last time I ask nicely!"

Now the scientist was laughing. And laughing hard! "Did you check for cameras, you say? I suppose you were not clever enough to run an infrared scan, did you? Because I assure you they are invisible to your eyes!"

And there it was again, the scientist's triumphal smirk. Reluctantly, the assassin decided to run a thermal and an infrared scan using a series of highly sophisticated sensors on his rounded cylindrical visor. Whereas he had been seeing everything in a bluish color, it all turned to a reddish tone. And sure enough there they were. Enclosed by his visor targeting computer with a blue box, about five cameras spread over the entire large room laboratory with the main character being the assassin plotting to kill the scientist and steal the information he had so hard worked to come by.

"Ahh! You see the cameras now, my young one…" the scientist retorted. "You see, I have covered them with a metamaterial. If you do not know what this is, think of it as a material with a negative refraction index. Light is made to go around it, making the covered item completely invisible to human eyes. Clever, wouldn't you think?"

"Very..." Krakedead thought to himself not wanting to concede defeat. Not yet. One thing was for certain. Those cameras needed to be destroyed. So one by one he allowed his targeting computer to coordinate a series of gorgeous bluish plasma bolts to be fired from his highly advanced weapon.

The scientist would have wanted to see the beautiful display of lights, but this was instead his only chance for a quick move.

Doctor Perry ran to the other side of the room where his other experiment station, filled with junk, stored his single ticket to salvation. Throwing every single piece of metal, wire and old burned boards, he managed to open a compartment from which he pulled a small gun. His own design!

Krakeded had shot the very last of the five cameras and was doing another scan just to make sure there were no other security breaches that may endanger his mission further. It was all clean. In what seemed to be fractions of a second he had managed to improve his chances of success. He had been fast, but not fast enough.

When he returned to pointing his weapon to the doctor, he found it was him now the target of a gun. Both of them were now at the end of an eyesight. Whoever was to shoot first, would win.

Krakeded did not want to shoot. He wanted to know where the files for Dr Perry's invention were being stored. He could go through the hassle of looking for them himself but that would have been too boring. Oh no. Krakeded liked to be the hunter. He wanted to instill fear in his prey and get the files by brute force.

Dr. Perry on the other hand felt this was his chance to find out who had been killing the other scientists. He was dead anyway, why not try to find out who was behind all of this?

"Come on Doctor!" Krakeded went first. "You know what I can do. Will you be fool enough to think that you can outsmart me? If you shoot I will evade the bullet at the same time I fire my gun. You can't win. You have already seen I must be the deadliest warrior on this planet!"

"That is true, my black costume friend" The scientist conceded. "There is only one tinsy little problem for you, though?"

"Really doctor, and what would this tinsy little problem be?"

"That you have not watched what is it that I can do." The doctor said at the same time he pressed the trigger on his gun."

Krakeded's visor went nuts. At first he thought he had seen the doctor's finger muscle move. His computerized visor thermal scanning function showed a change in temperature. At the same time a very bright light was jettisoned from the doctor's gun barrel. But it was too fast!

He would have started to dodge the missile, but his legs would not respond. A command from his brain to his right hand index finger to pull the trigger followed, but this one was as well equally unresponsive. Puzzled, Krakeded looked down as if the answer could be found lying in the floor.

Streams of blood were coming out of his body. He never felt what had punctured him. He never even saw anything hitting him.

"You see my good friend, I did not fired a bullet." The scientist smiled triumphantly. "This is what I call a Pulsar Gun. It is made of the same neutron concentration of a Pulsar star, although in a considerable smaller scale, of course. Not even traveling faster than the speed of light could you have evaded the neutrons. You were not that fast anyway, were you?" The doctor joked.

Krakeded's knees landed on the floor. He grabbed into his last effort to raise his gun and shoot, but the scientist kicked Krakeded's gun from his right hand long before he could lift his numbed member, a measly inch from the ground.

Krakeded breathing grew erratic. He knew this was the mission he would not complete or get out from. One last effort to stand in his feet again, but instead he landed on his chest.

The black suite was protecting him somehow. But the neutron pulsar had gone through front and back out of his body. For the first time he wished there were other team mates that could come to his rescue. But this operation required him to work solo. This was it!

"Now, now…" The scientist sat besides the fallen warrior. "What do we have here?"

Dr Perry looked at the black costume in search for a zipper of some kind, but there was none to be found. Instead he had to use his pocket knife to open an incision on the black mask. The fabric was resilient but eventually gave up. Pulling as hard as he could, the mask torn into pieces, came out revealing the identity of his perpetrator.

The young man, most likely in his twenties, he had never seen before. That did not come as a surprise. A human with silver eyes, on the other hand, did cause some internal commotion. Blood started to ooze from Krakeded's mouth.

"Why are you doing this? You seem to be so young!" The scientist said with sorrow, an image of his oldest son been killed in battle during the Persian Gulf War, vaporizing in the back of his mind. "Are you like that Una Bomber fellow? Why are you killing us?"

Krakeded body started to mildly convulse and twitch. The scientist would have wanted to heal his opponent but he simply had no idea how. Even if he had been a medical doctor, there was no technology to fix the damage the pulsar had caused. He could picture the results being too many ruptured organs. He knew what would come next.

"Listen. I am sorry! I did not want for our encounter to end this way" The scientist said as he turned the body of the dying soldier to face up. Then he dragged the almost dead body to have his head lying on his lap.

"I am sorry…" Krakeded still had strength barely enough to talk. "But you will all have to… die… anyway." Krakeded coughed more blood. "Doctor… You are dead!"

He must be delusional, the doctor thought. "Listen, young man. What you don't realize is that had you succeeded in killing me, the entire invasion of my premises would have been sent via email to my colleagues. It is all recorded in a hard disk on a secured server. Every night I enter a password. Had I failed to enter the password tonight, because you did manage to kill me for example, the hard disk content would have been distributed. Eventually we would have caught you, anyway. Just like I did, I guess..."

Krakeded laughed faintly. He wanted to laugh harder, but the effort made him cough more blood.

"It is pretty clever, don't you think?" The doctor laughed along with the beaten warrior.

"It is… very clever… doctor" Krakeded added. "Which is precisely why I am la…" Krakeded's last breath carried his last word. The doctor could not understand it completely but it felt like "laughing".

"Which is precisely why I am laughing?" The doctor pondered. "But you are dying, my son…"

And in a split second, Dr Perry realized what the young dark figure had meant. But it was too late. On the now deceased warrior's belt, a flashing LED followed by a synchronous beep, gave it all away.

The doctor had implemented a means to screw the intruder one way or the other. If said intruder was successful in killing the scientist, the entire content of what had just transpired would be securely sent to the authorities. And in a very similar fashion, the warrior had devised a way to secure his mission in the event it was him who was killed.

The doctor grimaced back, letting Krakeded's inert body hit the marble floor. Crawling on his butt back to the wall, the doctor found a good grip to get himself back on his feet.

The LED and the beeping frequency were growing faster. Apparently there was some sort of a timer which started as soon as some bio rhythm function, like a pulse or heart beat, came to a halt on Krakeded's suited body.

Dr. Perry started to run towards the large pent house door, hoping the explosion was not large enough to get him. His wish did not come true. It would have matter little how far away from the body he had been, the Nova like explosion disintegrated him either way.

In a flash, the penthouse was obliterated to memories along with Dr. Perrys experiments. Down on the streets, pedestrians hit the ground as the pavement rumbled. Debris, more like dust, covered them in a ghostly white.

When the strongest of them managed to regain their posture and gazed upon the highest point on the shaken building, what they saw was an upper floor totally annihilated, vaporized, as if a giant laser razor had shaved it out from existence.

That night at 12:00 AM, Dr. Perry's server, on a remote and secured location, sent four identical emails.


	2. Chapter 0 Why Me

Chapter Why Me?

He wanted to kill him so bad. But he couldn't. He was a geek! Not even if a fly was pulling on a dagger towards her tiny heart, could he aid in thrusting the deadly weapon toward his insignificant opponent. No, he could not harm a fly, much less another human. But this time…

"Scum bucket of evil!" Avayan grinded his teeth, his eyes filled with rage, a super high way of little red lines breaking the soft white.

Avayan, a seventeen year old teenager and senior at Ice Pond High, furiously waved as he strolled his mildly long black hair, kind of bushy and uncombed on the ends, making him look almost like the typical surfer. It was his round glasses that gave away his geek status. His stature was average, getting close to six feet, but not quite. A tiny belly showed he did more math and science exercises than the ones he should had been doing at the gym.

It would not require a Kinder Garden diploma to understand why over and over again he had been the victim of bully attacks. Why were there people whose bad intentions based hobbies plagued the day, was beyond him. But one thing was for sure. He felt like not taking it any more.

Avayan took the broken pair of True Silence headphones from the floor. These were no ordinary pair of headphones. True Silence meant precisely that. A dual DSP core chip on each ear jack, carefully monitored for ambient noise and generated a replica wave, out of phase enough to cancel it. The wearer could then administer any audio signal from their favorite digital player. It would be like being at the center of a concert arena where the recording had taken place. Engineers had finally done it!

For a few seconds, more like minutes, he contemplated the vicious act that had just recently being perpetrated against his personal property. It was pretty much clear who had intentionally broken them, but he needed proof before facing his adversary.

The class room was close to empty. It was the recess hour, but still students were allowed to linger inside the class rooms, if they were introverted enough to avoid the patio where everybody else would be. A few souls, doing their best in avoiding being asked about the crime, remained as if tied to the floor with heavy chains.

With determination, Avayan walked to the first two girls leaning towards the black board, Hess and Joannie. Dressed in their typical High School uniforms, they both looked at a teenagers magazine, giggling and chuckling, until…

"Excuse me…" Avayan interrupted. "Do you know what piece of scum could have done this?" his hands lifted the broken headphones to the girls with the same sorrow as somebody that has lost a dear pet. The left ear bud was hanging and the wiring was visibly busted, showing hundreds, if not thousands, of tiny copper fibers springing loose.

Hess looked at Joannie with doubt, as she shrugged, her intention on remaining out of this business projecting into the wall like a shadow. Joannie on the other hand, fond of Avayan, wanted to help. "I really don't know who did it. But Xavier was the only one here before we got in."

Just like he had suspected, Avayan felt lucky to uncover the identity of his peace disruptor. Or perhaps he should feel unlucky? Xavier, like we conveniently see on every tale worth telling, happened to be the most popular guy in school. Strong, tall and handsome, plus with the finest golden filled pockets, the muscle mass Xavier basically ruled.

Every single girl had at some point in time of their lives been teenagerly in love with him. Today, Joannie was not. Apparently after being deceived by the master of "be my girlfriend – see you later, honey", AKA Xavier, she had sworn zero loyalty to the tyrant.

"Actually, I could have sworn he was INDEED handling your head phones." She added with a quirky smile. It was a lie, but one she offered with great pride and honor.

There was no need to hear more. A portion of his chest grew excited. Finding the culprit had been his goal and it being precisely who he had thought it would be, made him proud of his detective skills. On the other hand, facing Xavier was not candy corn. He could face the same finale his head phones had, which felt like a hanging arm? Not a pretty sight, he thought.

Ambivalent, Avayan rushed out of the class room, while the girls returned to their magazine.

Time was of essence as the recess period was soon to be over. He would need not too much, though. After all, it was just meant to be a minor confrontation, right?

Avayan stopped in the middle of the corridor now noticing his heart was beating too fast. The symbol of fear and panic. Could he finish what he intended to start? He looked at his broken headphones, still hanging dead and slowly slipping into the beyond through his curled fingers. A new wave of rage rushed in to his chest, the core of his feelings. It washed away all forms of fear. His headphones would have revenge!

Where would he find Xavier? The high school was fairly big. It lodged students from the tenth to the twelfth grade. Each one of these grades had five class groups with at least 30 students. At recess, the halls, corridors and the patio were packed.

"But fear not," he said to himself, "as finding the most popular guy in school has to be the easiest feat to be performed. Just look for the highest mountain of female hormones jumping into a single guy and there you have it. Xavier!"

Crossing through the tumult of Xavier girl friends wannabe's was not easy. In fact it seemed like he had to throw a few of them into mid air before reaching his main objective.

After quite a workout he had finally reached the center of the black hole. Now what? Had this been a good idea after all? Not too much time to reconsider.

The girls sitting besides Xavier started looking at the young invader as if he were an Alien from planet Bembeculah. Tentacles oozing from his ear holes, suctions cups on the tip of his nose and three or four eyes per finger. They were disgusted at his presence. 'What is this guy doing here? All we want is to be with Xavier', the girls seemed to think.

Avayan rethought his strategy. If he were to complain about the headphones in front of all the girls, he would certainly become the class whiner. Not that he was not already considered so, most likely he was. But having such a time stamp burnt into his forehead, would not necessarily help that much.

He did a quick scan just to make sure someone in particular was not there. Perfect, she was not… So he let himself go down into high school history. Again…

"Did you do this?" he lifted the broken ear piece into Xavier's eye sight. Xavier slightly tilted back while two girls secured his shoulders.

"Yes, why?" As he responded with his typical royal flair, the ladies at his side seemed to come to their melting point. It was like throwing butter to a pheromone filled boiling baked potato.

Avayan could not discern whether it had been the 'why' or all the girls' reaction, but he now felt his blood ionize down to plasma.

"You big lump of a piltraphany!" he uttered his hatred aiding him in not looking retarded. "'Why', you say? That is what I ask! Why did you break them?"

"Well I don't know. I just felt like doing it" Xavier's cold voice froze the water vapor between them.

Had there being anything hotter than Plasma, Avayan would have reached this state by now. Head pounding, Avayan swept the female population and found the same expression on all of them. The pop corn filled air heads had no idea of what to think, other than enjoying Xavier's adorability. And Avayan, was on their way.

'I can not believe this!' He thought. 'How could a goon like this get it his way? He has to pay!'

This was it. The second in which he would have to choose to simply walk away, or start some kind of fight. With resolution he shortened the distance between himself and his opponent. He felt like a wasp charging against a truck rushing in at 70 MPH, with a portion of his subconscious snapping in to action with 'ARE YOU ON DRUGS?'

Xavier remained still, showing off his confidence. And when the scared Avayan finally got to face the giant…

"RIIING!" the bell rang the end of the recess period. Avayan could never figure out whether the bell had betrayed his intentions or simply saved his butt.

As if coordinated by a ballet instructor, all the girls ran towards their own lockers, short skirts flying everywhere. Once the spectacle was over, the two young males returned their gaze to face each other.

Xavier got up from the bench. Taller and stronger than Avayan, he hoped the maneuver to instill fear and intimidation onto his opponent. Said maneuver had an amazingly high success rate, but in this case, and unfortunately for the bully, breaking Avayan's headphones had been a huge mistake.

"They were not even a week old. Are you aware of how much I had to work to pay for these?" Avayan's information moved Xavier's heart by a fraction of an atom.

"Hmmm…." Xavier nodded, his breath pattern remaining calm. "Well, lets get back to class, shall we?"

Xavier started to walk away from Avayan, ignoring the matter at hand completely. Being the king of bullies, there was little for him to feel sorry at.

To the naked eye, it would appear that Xavier was not in the mood of placing any value towards the head phones or Avayan's expectations. But in reality he did care. And quite a bit!

Definitely a professional bully, he had been trained by his predecessors in the art and science of opponent psychology. He knew how much Avayan's guts were retorting in rage, after seeing his precious valuable broken to pieces. And all Xavier wanted now was to increase the anguish to abominable levels. Avayan's expression showed he was succeeding.

"What about my headphones? You have to pay for them!" Avayan hasted to catch the fleeting thief.

Xavier stopped to laugh, maniacally, creeping Avayan's bones. "Why, you frigging retard? I ain't paying for anything!"

"What do you mean you are not paying for these? Do you think this is just a piece of paper you can ruffle down and throw into a trash can?" Avayan's voice turned grim. Feeling in control of the situation he decided to move one step closer on the fight scale and with a simple tug, grabbed Xavier by his left shirt sleeve. BIG MISTAKE!

Xavier looked at both sides as if about to cross the street. It was a different street, though. It was the "If the principal catches me, I am in trouble" street. And there were no cars coming…

With a quick snap, Xavier grabbed Avayan's shirt and swamped the caught on surprise youngster into the bench they had all been sitting a few seconds before. Avayan's back was pounded into the park bench like sizzling bacon on a skillet. Under submission, Avayan tried to secure his freedom once again by juggling his body back and forth. He was going nowhere.

"Listen to me, you little dweeb! You may feel like you have the right to come and insult me during break but try to understand one thing, and try to understand it once!" Xavier pushed his weakling opponent once again as to reassure what came next.

"This is high school, we are seniors and I am the football team quarterback and captain. Hence, I am the king and this is my kingdom. It may be that in a few decades you will sell one of your little computer games and will become a millionaire overnight while I am a big time looser hitting all the bars. And that is perfectly fine with me. But today I am king and I am not going to let one dinky little retard like you come and ruin it. Are we clear?"

Xavier's face had grown closer to Avayan's as to instill fear. Avayan would have wanted for the attacker's intent to have been futile but it had not. He was indeed afraid of his opponent and to his own disdain there was little he could do about it. So at the end, a lack of a response from the oppressed youth signaled acknowledgment to the message being delivered.

Xavier felt it was almost time to let go, but returning back to classes without ruffling his nemesis wannabe just a tad more seemed like a total incompetence on his behalf.

"And do not even think that because you can be the champion on your nerdy robotic building club is going to even come close to what football means to this school and town, OK?" Xavier mildly slapped Avayan's cheek like a mafia Godfather. "So get back to playing with your nerdy little toys and let the grown ups get back to work. Capisce?"

Xavier pounded Avayan once more and then let the beaten young teenager go from his fists, his immortal confidence making him glow like a medieval warrior.

Avayan waited until the mastodon had walked a few feet away from him before he even tried to get off the bench. From nowhere, a helping hand materialized to help the barely knocked down youth. It was the hand of his best friend Jayson, or Jay as Avayan would call him.

Jay may have looked like another geek from school. In this case, however, Jay was not only Avayan's closest buddy but his assistant at any school project for that matter. Thin and muscle-less, the nerdy figure had at least being blessed with a tall stature, 6' 2" to be exact, and a very confident personality. He was the bridge between geeko-land and everybody else. Which is why Avayan and Jay were not considered total nerds, just two brilliant guys who happened to be non athletic.

The real nerds, on the other hand, chubby and weird looking, looked up at the duo like the kings of the school. Avayan and Jay had trouble determining which role they should play best. Geeks or non geeks? This year, as they were seniors, it would matter the least. As we shall see later, being a geek would not necessarily play a detrimental role for students anymore.

"Failed heroics, I can see?" Jay greeted his friend as he pulled the fallen idol from the wooden bench's jaws.

"That bastard Xavier. He will pay, I tell you!" Avayan demanded as he straightened his shirt back into a less scruffy looking position.

"Well, I don't know, man… I gotta say it is awesome that you took charge and everything, but against a guy like that, our chances are none to slim!"

Avayan smirked to his wisdom-less friend. "If there is something I have learned on this life, Jay, is that there is more value to a savvy brain than all the muscles you can summon!" Avayan nodded almost victorious, but…

"Savvy brain, yes siree!" Jay conceded. "Which is why I stay away from big mastodons like Xavier."

Avayan frowned. "Whatever, dude, whatever…" and all the two young boys could do was return to class.


End file.
